True love and a little pixie dust
by xQueenxElsax
Summary: What if Regina had walked into that tavern when Tinkerbell left? Whould everything run as smooth as one might think? Or destiny always has aces under its sleeve? Mainly OQ, future Snowing, Rumbelle and probably CS too. Pelase R&R! Rated T atm.
1. Chapter 1 - When did you last let your

**Chapter 1 – When did you last let your heart decide?**

So Tinkerbell let her standing alone before the closed door, what a _great_ friend that fairy was. Regina´s heart jumped and stopped. Was this really what she wanted? Was forgetting Daniel and the idea of avenging him the right thing to do? She decided to turn away, but her heart disagreed, gave a little push and her hand opened the door.

He sat in the nearest table and she could see the tattoo as he moved his hand. And then emotion overcame her, she felt excited and curious, bold and audacious. She approached slowly and watched the empty chair before taking the chance to sit down. The man noticed her immediately. Was that a sign?

"Are you alright, milady? Would you like to sit down and have a drink?"

His voice was soft, rich and full of meaning. His smile captivating. Regina nodded and he took her hand to help her down.

"I´ve never seen you before, I´m sure I would never forget meeting a beauty like yours" he said with a light bow and sat down again. Beside her. Wow.

"My name is Gina" she offered before she could even think she was lying. Well, she certainly couldn´t just walk in and say she was the Queen. She knew that. Changing things a little bit couldn´t do much harm.

"Robin Hood, at your service, milady".

"I know your name" she smirked. "The king is not very fond of you".

"And how would you know that?" he asked, staring intently at her. And she loved having his full attention. His green eyes were a paradise lost and finally found again.

"Well, I´m the Queen" Regina said, mesmerized, and she was frozen by her own words. "The Queen´s lady in waiting, I mean".

"Of course" Robin laughed. "Our Queen wouldn´t be here sitting with me. She is married".

Regina didn´t answer. It was true, she was cheating on a husband she never loved or wished to marry. That… wasn´t such a great sin. But the stars were on her side; before he could notice her cold silence, music started. He stood and pulled her up too for a dance. His arm enclosed her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder, she would have actually liked to place her head there and fall asleep in his arms. His smell of the forest was intoxicating, the blond of his hair was the purest she had ever seen and the green of his eyes were full of the hope she was so desperately looking for. Tinkerbell was right, her heart had been longing for this very same man. A small sigh of contentment escaped her lips, she was lucky indeed.

"You are a very shy woman, Gina. Tell me, what is troubling you so much?" he questioned, caressing softly her back where his hand was placed and twirling her around.

"I´m not troubled, I´m… enjoying the moment" she managed to say. The music stopped but he didn´t let her go.

"This is such a fine summer night. Would you like a walk?"

.-.-.-.-.-

For some reason, Robin was glad to see her nod. He _knew_ she wasn´t going to concede more than a gesture. He guided her through the door, never letting her go. A black haired woman entered when they walked out. A woman called out for her. Marian. For some unknown reason, the made him look back. He didn´t know her, and she surely wasn´t a match for Regina´s beauty. The stranger sat exactly where Gina had been before. She looked back and smiled at him, but he followed his lady and didn´t linger. And he felt much more comfortable when she placed her arm across his back too.

"So, tell me, aren't you scared the Queen might get jealous of your beauty and send you away?" he asked, gently grabbing her chin to make her look his way, so their faces got really close. Was she scared of him? Or was she naturally so reserved? Robin wanted her to let him in, and he had the certainty there was a part of her Gina was shutting. He wanted to sink into her depths.

"Don´t say that" she blushed deeply, but the shadow of a smile crept to her lips. "The Queen is really the fairest of them all".

"I´m sorry, but if she wants me to hold that for the truth, I will need proof. She certainly can´t be a match for you".

He realized he was shamelessly flirting with a woman he had just met, but in no way did he feel he was doing something he shouldn´t. Gina was pulling his strings in a magical way and feeling her doing so was a delight. She was a delight. Robin expected to hear the silk of her voice again, but Gina surprised him. She launched herself into his arms and their lips met. He wrapped her closer to him and kissed her without a shadow of a doubt. In fact, he claimed her. She tasted like strawberries.

.-.-.-.-.-

Regina was lost in Robin´s eyes when someone walked through and pushed her forward. She didn´t mean to find his mouth or to kiss him, but he thought her intention was so and surprisingly… held her close. He wanted her. For real. She wasn´t destined to end up rotten and alone. She kissed him back and felt her heart start to beat again. Strong, tenacious. Alive.

"I´m really sorry. I didn´t mean to do that, someone pushed me" she muttered, breathless but joyful when they finally broke apart. She was absolutely flustered. He took the matter in his own hands and their lips met again. Flabbergasted, but pleased, Regina moaned and responded.

"I wish you had" he finally said, pressing his forehead against hers. "I enjoyed it".

"So did I".

"You are hiding something, Gina, but one day you will trust me enough to tell" he declared, leading her away from the tavern again. During the way back to the castle, she was contented with resting her head on his shoulder and holding his hand. He plucked a daisy from the garden and posed it in her hair. She loved the whiff of the flower´s perfume, but she liked the smell of him even more. The couple arrived and sat on a vividly colored window´s ledge. It had painted a raising sun. A new day. A new hope. A path of light and certainty, away from the doubt darkness always enclosed.

"So tell me, what has the king been saying about Robin Hood? Do you see him much?" he asked, stroking her palm with his thumb.

"Well" Regina sighed, glad to be sitting between his legs and resting against his body, so he was holding her hands over her stomach but couldn´t see her face. "He´s obviously not pleased with someone stealing from the merchants on the forest, but since your name is more a legend than anything there´s nothing he can really do. I don´t see him much, and I´m glad of it".

"Why?" he demanded, and there was deep concern in his voice. "Has he ever forced you? Harassed you?"

Technically, the answer was no. Leopold never raped her and respected her wishes to a degree. But none of the few times they had slept together during the years had been her choice or had made her feel any good. She was only glad Snow White was usually away with him too. The brat already had the sixteen years Regina owned when they met four years ago.

"No, he didn´t. I…"

_I wish I could tell you more, but my silence is for the best_, Regina thought. They both jumped to their feet when they heard movement between the bushes. Robin stepped in front of Regina to shield her with his body.

"I´m sorry, but I think you should go now, thief. No harm will come my way" she smiled to him. He turned and placed his hand on her neck to stroke her cheek.

"Don´t tempt me, milady, or I will steal your heart" he smirked.

"Go away" she giggled and kissed his cheek. "And come back to me soon".

"Your wish is my command".

Regina watched him walk away and his absence already ached. Robin filled something she didn't even know was so void before. He turned back twice to spare a glance at her, but kept walking. She heard the noise on the bushes again and approached.

"Who´s there?" the Queen demanded with a calmness she didn´t feel.

"It´s just me, you old crone. Who are you expecting?" Tinkerbell replied, leaving her hiding place approaching her. "So, what happened? Did you get in?" But she smiled without waiting for the answer. "Of course you did".

"It was amazing!" Regina exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, you are the best friend I´ve ever had".

"I´m glad it worked" she hugged Regina back. "I knew it would. I was just afraid you wouldn´t take the chance".

"I´m no coward, Tink. You know me better than that" Regina happily remarked.

"It´s true, but I also knew the blinding hurt you were feeling. This is not betrayal, Regina, this is a second chance for you. One you do deserve. Don´t waste it on doubt or fear. Don't ever pull back".

"But I hate you too, I was with him until you showed up, bitch" Regina grinned, placing her hands on her hips. She didn´t reply to Tink´s words, but she made a vow to herself: she would fight for Robin, always, no matter what. And he would fight for her too, because together, there was nothing that could bring them down.

"You will see him again sooner than you think" the fairy winked and left, leaving the Queen with the stars.

.-.-.-.-.-

In the distance, Rumplestinskin was watching and he didn´t like the Queen´s new acquaintance at all. Still, he had aces under his sleeve. No one played follow the lady like him, and follow the lady he did. The imp would find Baelfire, no matter the cost.

.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and more will be coming soon, I have so much in store for this story and the second chapter is nearly done. But I need to know you want to read! xxx


	2. Chapter 2 - I hope you catch me because

**I´m giving this a second chance before dropping it. Please let me know what you think. As I said, there is a lot coming, but you´ll have to bare me a little fluff before (trust me, it will be missed later on). I want to build a stronger relationship before throwing them to the lions.**

**.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 2 – I hope you catch me because I´m already falling**

Singing whilst brushing her hair in front of the mirror wasn´t something Regina usually did. But she was happy, and happy people is prone to that kind of silliness.

"I wish you were here" she gingerly sighed, running the brush through the ebony of her locks. Then, the image on the mirror froze her still. There was a shadow resting against the threshold of the balcony's door. She left the brush and turned around, fully aware she was wearing nothing but her sleeping pink dress. The shadow took a step forward and she could finally see his face, so her features enlightened too in an instant. "Robin!" she exclaimed, running to him. He picked her up in his arms and swirled her around easily, as if she was a little girl. Her heart celebrated, jumped. She squealed. "You are here".

"I missed you" he smiled, and pulled her down for a soft kiss. She knew that was how she wanted to wake every single day.

"I missed you too, how did you find me?" Regina asked when she was finally on the floor.

"Well, I tried waiting outside, but when I heard your voice… I couldn´t resist it. I was lucky no one stopped me".

"No, you weren´t lucky" She giggled, but didn´t explain herself. It was fate. _Pixie dust never lies_.

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned, walking further into the room.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing really" Regina shook her head to avoid his eyes. Could she tell him what she knew? That they were soul mates? Could she expect such a leap of faith? For him to accept only the leftovers a married woman could offer him? She could offer her heart, and that was it. The question was: _would it be enough for him?_

Robin walked to her dressing table and grabbed the brush she was using, turning then back to her.

"The Queen doesn´t mind you using her stuff like this? Aren´t you scared she could find out?" Robin raised a curious eyebrow. She smiled at the sight of his dimples.

"Well…" Regina trailed off and once again avoided his eyes. "I don´t think a brush is such a big deal, I just… like how my hair looks when I fix it. Besides…" Regina crossed her arms and grinned. "She is a nice woman. I´m sure you´ll meet her one day" she cut herself short because the words weighed on her heart. Maybe it wasn´t an evil heart, but it was a lying one.

"Sorry, not interested" he said, shrugging and putting the brush back down.

"Then, what exactly are you interested in, my castle-breaking thief?" Regina raised an eyebrow too, amused.

"Didn´t I tell you? I met a lovely woman last night. And if such things exist, she must be my very soul mate" he declared, resting against the dressing table. Her heart stopped and burst. So Tinkerbell was wrong… there was someone else. Maybe that Marian he turned around to look at? She must have looked heart-broken because seriousness took upon his face. Realization dawned on her then and she felt stupid. Of course. She was the woman he met. So he knew they were soul mates even without her saying so. That was something big. A victorious smile crowned her features.

"Is that so? And how does this lovely lady looks? Is she respectable? Is she worthy of you?" she questioned, clasping her hands over her belly in a very regal attitude.

"I have just met this lady, but I think there is a lot I can say about her" Robin said approaching Regina, his emerald green eyes staring intently into the chocolate brown of hers. "The lavender smell of her hair is like a balsam to the soul" he reached her and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. The touch was sizzling and she nearly stepped back. "Her smile is as captivating as a siren´s call" he continued, walking around her and moving his hand from her hair to her neck, stroking her. "And her eyes… brown and firm as wood, are a spell strong enough to cast away any doubt or fear. I´m shackled. She has bewitched me in body and soul".

And Regina felt bewitched too, he spoke of her in such a tender way it brought tears to her eyes. If she had held any doubt she could ever love again, it was completely gone. _Thank you, Tink. I owe you big one_.

"But you are a thief, a savage. Do you think you deserve her?" she pushed, breathing deeply to hold her tears. She meant to have fun.

"She says I´m a savage, and she has seen so much, she lives in a palace, that I think she might be right. But I can help wondering, if the savage is me, how can there be so many things she doesn´t know?" Robin questioned, placing his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"Like what? What is there she doesn´t know?" Regina´s knees trembled, but she turned around instantly all the same. Did he have something to confess too? She stared into his eyes and his next words yanked her heart from her chest for the rest of her life

"Like the fact there might be someone in love with her".

The Queen gasped, launched herself onto his arms and crashed her lips against his.

.-.-.-.-.-

Why was he even doing it, Robin didn't know. She had only met her, but every word was truth. He had a very deep feeling they were destined to be. It was the way he felt when she was around. Right. Like he belonged. At home. Something he had been looking for a very long while. And then she kissed him, this time willingly and powerfully. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Gina was fire and she was burning him. She opened her mouth to him, pressed her body against his. She was hungry. The woman was taking over his senses like a flood. Robin kissed her back hardly and pinned her against the wall. She moaned, as her tongue voraciously reached for his. He stepped even closer, his leg slipped between hers, and he was painfully aware of the few clothing separating them. She paused a moment to bit his lower lip and resumed the kiss. His hand slid from her waist to her thigh and Robin stopped, another second and he would have been lost. He wanted her badly, there was an arousal to prove it, but he desired and dreaded that she would give in at the same time. What in the world could he offer Gina? She might be a servant, but she was used to living in a palace, to luxury and the light in carried. Things that were so different from those he fought for. He could take was she was offering, but she might resent him for doing so as soon as the pleasure was over. He needed to think things through before giving in.

"What happened?" she asked, her breathing heavy and her face flustered. It was the loveliest of sights and breaking apart physically ached.

"If I don´t stop now, I won´t be able to help myself from making love to you over the Queen´s bed" he whispered, fighting for breath too.

"Is that such a terrible fate?" she murmured, kissing him again, but he broke apart and held her against his chest. Why was she making it so difficult to do the right thing? That lavender smell was about to convince him holding back wasn´t the right choice. So were her pleading eyes.

"It´s not, it would be the very heaven, Gina" he said, stroking her back.

"You´re lying. There is something you are not telling" she reprimanded softly, retreating from him. She looked down and a tear fell. He wiped it immediately

"I´m not. You just called me a savage and you are right. I can´t offer you a future like this. The Queen can, and will, find you a better match soon enough" he sighed, knowing it was true.

"Can you please stop talking about the Queen? I´m starting to get jealous" Gina snapped, pressing her lips together.

"Didn´t you hear what I just said? I meant it. This is getting a little out of control" he said, running his hand through his hair.

"I´m sorry, I just don´t want to talk about her" her voice was soft and she wrapped her arms around herself like a lost child. All he wanted was to take her in his arms and sooth away the sorrow that marred her features. "Enough".

"There is more to her than you´re letting me know, I can see that. She´s a bitch, isn´t she? Don´t tell me she hits you, because I…" Robin´s voice trailed off and his hands clenched into fits. If that woman had laid a single had on Gina he would murder her with his own hands, even if it meant his death. And that was how he realized he _was_ in love. The mere thought of anyone hurting her was too much to bear. He just wanted to make her happy, but… could he?

"I said, enough!" there was an edge in her voice he never heard before. She was staring at him and her eyes were dangerous. She didn't look quite like the woman he met. But then her gaze softened and her jaw relaxed. She sighed. "I didn´t mean to say you´re a savage, I was jesting. Playing around. I… I never wanted this life anyway, you have no idea what this means to me" she sobbed, and he resisted the urge to hug her again.

"Gina, I want to know… You are pushing me away and I don´t understand why" he begged, with his eyes and his stance if not with words, for her to explain.

"Because you are not meant to understand. Just leave me alone now, please" and then she turned around, facing her back to him. Then he collected her in his arms, held her tightly, and rested his chin over her head. There was obviously something wrong but he was certain they could walk through it. True love can fix it all.

"At least let me know if I´ll ever see you again".

"You will, under one condition" Gina mumbled. Robin pulled her apart and raised an eyebrow questioningly. His heart jumped in fear despite his best efforts. "You´re going to teach me how to properly shoot an arrow".

"You have my word, milady. I will be waiting for you exactly where we met" and with a reverence, he left.

Robin was glad he had stopped himself, they had a rocky way to walk before getting that far.

.-.-.-.-.-

"Regina! Would you tell me what happened, woman? You look as if someone just ripped your heart out" Tinkerbell squealed, flying and sitting beside her on the very same bed she had been just too close to let become her love nest with Robin. He would have decidedly wondered why she used the Queen´s bedroom so freely.

"That is because they did" Regina mumbled, quickly wiping away her tears and keeping her eyes low. Why had she even done it? Of course she wasn´t the virgin teenager who married the King anymore, but… she had this yearning for discovering what lovemaking could mean when you actually love someone. When you´re not forced by duty, by anyone or anything. When it´s nothing more than something you want to share. "He did".

"But that´s a wonderful thing. You are in love" Tinkerbell placed her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes. "You are in love, I can see that".

"Yes, I´m in love, I´m a fool and a slut" Regina hissed. That was where she stood after his refusal. Would he even take her seriously anymore?

"You did _what_? That guy is drooling over you, Regina. How are you a fool?" an exasperated Tinkerbell demanded.

"Well, he didn´t seem like drooling over me, as you said, when he refused the intimacy" the Queen rolled her eyes.

"He must have had a reason. Does he know who you are? Maybe…" Tink elucubrated, resting her chin on her hand with poise.

"No! Of course I didn´t tell him I´m married. Which makes me even a worst slut" she was worried about her lie and that was why she snapped when he kept mentioning the Queen.

"Regina, darling, I swear one day I´m going to run out of patience. I swear fairies can do that" Tink sighed and shook her head.

"No, you can´t. You get your patience out of fairy dust" Regina said, hugging her. "Now tell me, how exactly did you know he was drooling over me? Where you spying on us?"

"Not today, but I was there last night, checking out you would get the little push you needed" the fairy replied hugging her back tightly.

"You, manipulating thing! You pushed me into kissing him!" Regina complained, wide-eyed. So that hadn´t been an accident product of fate.

"Technically" Tink explained, raising her index finger "I pushed the guy who hit you. It was all his fault" she smiled and grabbed Regina´s shoulders. "You are not a slut. You are in love and so is he. Stop this worry. Let it go, be happy. The Regina I knew before would never give up. What do I always tell you?"

"Pixie dust never lies" Regina mimicked, cocking her head to the side.

"Exactly!" Tink celebrated, jumping to her feet. "Now let´s get you dolled up so you can go running after your…" she paused, clearly looking for a word more suiting than _prince_.

"Outlaw" Regina completed after thinking a few seconds and jumping to her feet too. In time, she would tell him the truth and they would find a way out of it all. She had to apologize to him. She could do so in a million different ways.

"Outlaw. I like the sound of that" Tink giggled, linking arms with her.

.-.-.-.-.-

Once she left Regina, Tinkerbell went looking for Blue, but when she landed she felt insecure about what was awaiting for her. True, things went wonderfully with the Queen, but still she had broken the rules and she could be severely punished. And if the faeries abandoned her, where would she go? What was to become of her?

"Blue!" she smiled and curtsied when her superior appeared. "I have news".

"I know, Green, I´m always watching you".

Tink´s face transfixed. "Then why did you let me go away with the dust?"

"I decided to give you the same you gave to Regina, a bit of trust. And it turned out to be you both deserved it. But now… the Queen is the least of our problems" Blue said, keeping the swing of her wings.

"What happened?" Tinkerbell asked, looking around scared. The fact she wasn't going to be punished didn´t relax her a single bit. It had to be a big deal.

"It´s the Dark One, he wants to cast a terrible curse on all of us. We need to find shelter, and a child we can trust" Blue´s soft voice explained.

"What kind of curse? How can we stop it? I never liked him" Tink frowned, crossing her arms.

"We can´t stop it. All we can do is run… and barely hide. Hide and hope. Only Snow White´s child can break this curse" Blue shook her wand a smoky figure of the girl appeared.

"But Snow is just a child herself!" Tink gasped. "What can we do?"

"Hope, Green. Hope we will be ready when the curse finally comes" and with this words, Blue disappeared in a bright_ puf!_

.-.-.-.-

**Okay, let me know what you think please! I used some Disney quotes here, I thought it very fitting :P I bet you already picked them up.**


End file.
